


The Stars, The Sun, and The Moon

by funkystab



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: As a Lesbian...Supporter, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Comfort No Hurt, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gals being pals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Angst, No beta we die like REDACTED, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pining, SuperCorp, dancing in the moonlight, i'm weak and gay, kissing in the moonlight, more like, my heart cannot take it, please don't I'm broke, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkystab/pseuds/funkystab
Summary: Based on the song 'Dancing in the Moonlight'____________________________________________________________________________________________Kara invites Lena to the ‘Moonlight’ Festival back in Midvale. They drink, they dance, they kiss, it's gay.Alex's girlfriend isn't described or named so it can be either Maggie or Kelly, whichever you prefer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	The Stars, The Sun, and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbians Lesbians Lesbians Lebiabs Lesbisbs Ledsbiansn leskvjasdfghjkjhgfdsserhsj

It’s dark. Lena had never really liked the dark. The back of her hand brushed against Kara’s and her fingers twitched. Even the single split-second touch felt warm on her skin, as if their hands were flint and their touch was fire. Lena jerked her hand away. She concentrated on walking a few inches further away from Kara instead of the urge to interlace their hands and let the touch burn her skin. Kara didn’t seem to notice. She still had the same content smile on her face, her head tilted up towards the night sky. 

“The entire town turns off every single light, that’s why it’s so dark,” Kara spoke suddenly, nodding towards the unlit streetlamp up ahead. She turned to Lena and grinned. “Lucky you’re friends with Supergirl.”

_Friends_. Lena felt stomach twist uncomfortably at the word. Guilt followed soon after, as it always did. She pushed both away and into their respective boxes. They _were_ friends. Just friends, she reminded herself. Lena sucked in a sharp breath and forced a smile onto her face.

“Makes sense; you can see the sky better that way.”

She glanced up, as if to prove a point to herself. She had seen it when they first left the house, but it still took her breath away. The entire sky was covered in stars. They littered the dark space like someone had taken a paintbrush dipped in white paint and flicked it into the atmosphere. Lena could swear the moon was brighter than normal too, like it knew the entire town of Midvale would be celebrating it tonight and decided to show off.

“It’s beautiful, right?”

Lena could tell Kara was looking at her as she said it. She shoved her hope, the thought that Kara might think she was pretty too, into the darkest box she could find and hummed in agreement. Friends.

The Moonlight festival was set up in a spacious grass field in the outskirts of the town. At least twenty tents lined the front, serving an astounding array of liquor ranging from cider to mulled wine. There were non-alcoholic drinks too, and Lena could even spot a couple of food stands, mostly dessert, speckled throughout. Blankets dotted the ground behind the two rows, forming a large half-circle in the middle of the field. Only lamps and fairy lights lit up the area, like grounded stars anchored to earth for a single night. It basked the area in ambient golden light, distant suns condensed into glass. Moon shaped lanterns and displays were set up around the stalls. Most of them were messy, a chaotic mix of glue, paint, and newspaper clearly crumpled together by the hands of a child. 

Lena hadn’t even noticed she’d stopped walking until Kara stepped into view.

“What do you think?” She grinned. “Pretty cool, right?”

“It’s amazing,” Lena agreed, still slightly awestruck.

Kara grabbed her hand then, and Lena felt her brain short-circuit. Despite the unimaginable strength Kara possessed, her grip was feather-light. If the mere flicker of contact before had been flint, this was a forest fire quickly spreading up her arm and into her chest. Lena barely had time to blink before the touch disappeared and the heat dissipated. The night was warm despite the sunset many hours ago, it was the middle of summer after all, and yet Lena felt a chill at the loss of contact. _Friends_. 

Lena watched Kara order the mulled wine, eagerly taking the cups and passing the steaming drink to her. She watched her take a sip and sigh, savouring the taste with closed eyes.

“I know it’s summer, but it’s just so good.”

Lena hid her smile behind the rim of her mug before taking a tentative sip. It was a strange mix of citrus, spices, and a kick of alcohol.

She hummed appreciatively, “God, that is good.”

“And it’s cheap,” Kara winked, and Lena almost dropped the cup. Fortunately, Kara had already turned her head the other way, towards the group of blankets. Heat spilt onto her fingers from the drink, though the burn was nothing like Kara's touch. It flickered and spread on her skin but remained on the surface, an uncomfortable painful warmth. Lena wiped her hand on her jeans and listened as Kara began to speak again, “Come on, we should find Alex and the other’s.”

The two weaved through the people, most of which were already less than sober. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, yet the alcohol seemed to serve only in making the people here brighter.

They found the others near the centre of the crowd. Alex was seated beside Eliza, her girlfriend laying comfortably between her legs and resting her head against her shoulder. Eliza waved and Kara lurched forward.

“Careful with your cup, Kara.” Eliza chastised. “You’ll enjoy it a lot more than the grass.”

“Sorry, mom.”

Kara enveloped her in a half-hug before taking a seat. She grinned up at Lena and patted the space beside her. Their knees brushed as she positioned herself on the blanket. Lena felt the spark of warmth even through the fabric of their pants. 

“See those speakers?” Kara leaned into her space, pointing into the darkness. Even at a distance, Kara's warmth crowded her space. Lena ignored the sudden heat in her cheeks and turned her head. There were three of them, spread out on the far side of the field. Lena nodded. “In about an hour they’ll start blasting music. Dancing is compulsory.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara's grin. 

“Well, I am classically trained.”

Kara barked out a laugh, and Lena felt pride swell in her chest.

“Not quite that fancy, but most people will be drunk by then anyway.”

Lena scoffed, "They're already drunk."

A nearby group began to shout in delight at something one of them had said, cackling loudly with reddened cheeks. It lasted mere seconds, but it was enough to prove her point. Kara only laughed. 

"You know, the first time I came here I got completely overwhelmed. There were so many smells, so many people, and then the music started,” She pressed her lips together, cringing. “Didn’t end well.”

“I had to take her home,” Alex grumbled beside them. Her girlfriend laughed and pulled her down to connect their lips in a brief kiss. 

“How brave,” She teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I spent the next year trying to desensitize myself as much as possible and tried again.”

“She was a goner the moment the music started. Ruined it two years in a row,” Alex finished for her. 

Kara shrugged, “I learned to bring earplugs after that.”

Lena glanced at the side of her head. She hadn't noticed them before but now that Kara had mentioned it she could see them clearly. They were translucent and small, blending into her skin. 

“I’ve never thought about that,” Lena admitted after a moment. “What it must have been like growing up with all that.”

Eliza sighed, “So many broken dishes.”

Kara flushed and Lena couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat. Kara perked back up at the sound, her embarrassment forgotten. 

When the lights flickered and began to shut off an hour later, Lena had barely noticed the time had passed. Her only indication was the empty cups surrounding their blanket and the familiar warmth of alcohol clinging to her skin.

There was some shouting though most of the noise was laughter as people stumbled into the previously empty circle. Alex pulled her girlfriend to her feet immediately, both women several drinks deep and less than graceful. They giggled and Lena couldn't help but watch the commotion with hazy curiosity. 

Kara stood and held out her hand. Lena didn’t hesitate, letting herself be dragged into the crowd. The last light flickered off, plunging them into darkness. The people fell silent, slumped against one another and staring into the sky. The full moon basked them in an almost ethereal glow, brighter than Lena had thought possible. Kara stayed close, close enough that Lena could feel her breath tickle her cheek as she grinned down at her. Their hands remained joined between them, and Lena felt herself ignite once again. 

The music started a moment later, a familiar tune filtering through the speakers. 

_'We get it on 'most every night'_

“Fitting, right?” Kara grinned when Lena raised her eyebrows. “They play it first every single festival.”

She didn’t get a chance to respond as Kara pulled her close. Her hands dropped to her waist, lifting Lena into the air effortlessly. Lena’s undignified squeak was drowned out by the music. Laughter spilled out of their lungs as Kara spun them until Lena wasn’t sure what was making her more dizzy; the liquor, the movement, or Kara’s proximity. When Lena’s feet finally found the ground again they crashed into each other. Kara was warm at every point of contact and Lena stilled, dazed. 

The world blurred until only Kara remained. The music was little more than a dull thudding against Lena’s eardrum, and the shadows of the crowd surrounding them may as well have been non-existent. Even the moon seemed insignificant. It was hard to focus on the moon with the sun standing so close to her.

Kara was staring, holding Lena close as they stood still despite the others still dancing around them. Her eyes flickered to her lips. Lena sucked in a sharp breath. Her arms were still slung loosely around her shoulders, while Kara’s hand scorched at her waist. Kara leaned forward, her movements slow, hesitant and _oh_.

Kara’s lips pressed softly against hers. The warmth was everywhere, as if the stars had fallen and sunk into her chest. The hands on her hips were branded permanently on her skin, burning through the fabric of her clothes. Lena was caught in a firestorm, turned molten by the touch of Kara’s lips against hers. She pulled Kara closer, harder against her, and Kara complied. Each touch was a flickering flame against her, searing down into her chest with breathtaking intensity. When Lena had to pull away to catch her breath, Kara smiled, soft and slow. 

“I’ve been meaning to do that for a while now,” She admitted. 

Lena barely heard her, eyes still focused on her lips. 

“Should have,” She mumbled. 

"Hey!" Kara huffed in mock offence. "You could have kissed me too, you know.”

“Less talking, we can make up for it,” Lena muttered, already pulling Kara back down.

Her lips were soft despite the desperate pressure behind the kiss, and Lena felt her surroundings melt into a blurred abyss. Kara kissed her eagerly. She definitely didn’t mind making up for lost time.


End file.
